The Adventures of Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. This is yet another idea I got.**

 _ **Summary: Naruto was born during the peace between the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars. He trained under his parents, Minato Namikaze-Senju and Kushina Hyuuga-Uchiha-Uzumaki. His parents advised him to keep all his bloodlines a secret. He was also in the Third Great Shinobi War with his father. After the War, Naruto left to a place called Wave Country. While in Wave, he met Tazuna and Tsunami. Years later, he married Tsunami then had a son named Inari. After ten years of living in Wave, Naruto decides to take Tsunami and Inari to Konoha. Once in Konoha, he witnesses a girl about Inari's age being chased by a mob of Civilians and some Shinobi. Smart Naruto and Naruko. Strong Naruto and Naruko. Multi-bloodline Naruto and Naruko. Kakashi, Naruto's student. Civilian and Elder Council bashing. Sasuke bashing. Sakura bashing. Hokage Naruto.**_

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

" _Jinchuriki talking to Demon/Bijuu."_

" **Demon/Bijuu/Summon talking."**

' _ **Demon/Bijuu/Summon thinking.'**_

" _ **Demon/Bijuu talking to Jinchuriki."**_

 **Jutsu.**

 _Flashback._

 _ **Notes/letters.**_

*Sounds*

 **Disclaimer: I only own Maya Uzumaki, Kazumi Senju, Dan Namikaze, and Mitomi Senju.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

I sigh as I thought about Tou-san and Kaa-chan. _'I haven't seen Tou-san and Kaa-chan since the war ended. Maybe I should go back to see how the village is.'_ I think to myself. I head back to my family's house to start packing for the trip to Konoha. "Where are you going Tou-san?" Inari, my son, asks. "I'm going back to my home village Sochi. You and your mother are coming with me." I say. Inari is only five years old and he can already use Chakra. I've been teaching him the tree climbing exercise but he needs to learn at the Academy. "Kaa-chan! Tou-san's taking us to his home village!" Sochi yells throughout the house as he goes to his room to pack up. Tsunami-hime soon comes into our shared room. "Are we really going to Konoha Naruto-koi?" Tsunami-hime asks. "Yes we are Tsunami-hime. Start packing up and I will put everything into a storage scroll. We leave once everything is packed up and we say goodbye to your father." I say. After that Tsunami-hime started to pack up. After everyone is packed up and everything is sealed in a storage scroll, we head to say goodbye to Tazuna.

 _Meanwhile: Naruko's POV:_

I was running from a mob again. I manage to avoid them by running into the Hokage Tower. "What's wrong Naruko-kun?" Hiruzen-jiji asks seeing me. "The same thing that's always wrong when I run from a mob. Why do they hate me jiji?" I say then ask. "You know I can't tell you Naruko-kun." Hiruzen-jiji says. "Hokage-sama, the patrol on the borders of Fire Country spotted a man who matches the Fourth's son and Inu's sensei. He was seen with a woman and a five year old boy. They should be here by tomorrow by the speed they're traveling. Should I send out a couple of ANBU to fetch them?" A cat masked ANBU says then asks. "Send out Inu and Hebi." Hiruzen-jiji says. "Right away Hokage-sama." Neko says.

 _Kakashi's POV:_

I was at the Memorial Stone paying my respects to Rin and Obito. _'I miss you guys. I hope you're having fun up in the Heavens.'_ I think to myself. Just then Yugao, or Neko in ANBU, appeared. "Inu, you are to head out with Hebi to escort a man, a woman, and a five year old boy to the village. Hokage-sama wants them here by the end of the day." Yugao says. "Thank you Neko. I will head out immediately." I say. I head to the west gates. Once there, I meet Hebi or Anko Mitarashi.

 _Anko's POV:_

I was having a good day eating dango. That ended the moment Yugao showed up telling that I had a mission. I headed to the west gate. A few minutes later, Kakashi showed up to join me. We then set out. We tree hop to the location the people we're supposed to escort. "Naruto-sensei?" Kakashi asks the man. "Kakashi? Is that you? Man you definitely grew up since I last saw you." The man asks then says. "Who's that Naruto-koi?" The woman asks. "That's Kakashi Hatake. Son of Konoha's Sakumo Hatake or the White Fang. After the war, he became known as Kakashi of the Sharingan because a teammate of his named Obito Uchiha gave his left eye after being crushed under rocks by Iwa Nin." The man, Naruto, explains. "So Tou-san sent you to get me?" Naruto asks. "No Naruto-sensei. Minato-sensei died when the Kyuubi attacked five years ago." Kakashi says. "That doesn't sound like Kurama. Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name. Kurama would never attack the Leaf. Either someone angered her or she had a powerful Genjutsu put on her." Naruto-kun explains. _'I really want to know if I can get with him.'_ I think to myself.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"If Tou-san died, then who's in charge? I know for a fact that if I didn't go to Wave Country after the war, I would be Hokage right now. That's what Tou-san said when he became Hokage." I ask then say. "Hiruzen was reinstated until a replacement could be found." Hebi-chan says. "Well then, I better go replace that old monkey." I say. Kakashi, Hebi-chan, Inari, Tsunami-hime, and I head to Konoha at a faster pace. "Kakashi, please go tell that old monkey that, I'm taking the chair. Have him call a Council meeting as well." I say. "Sure thing Naruto-sensei." Kakashi says. "Hebi-chan please take my wife and son to my parents' compound." I say. "Right away Naruto-san." Hebi-chan says. I walk around the village until I come to a sight that makes my blood boil. A mob of people chasing after a five year old girl with red hair. I run on the roof tops until the girl runs into a dead-end alley. I jump down in front of the girl.

 _Naruko's POV:_

Some strange man with blonde hair jumped down from the roofs right in front of me. "WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The man shouts. "We're trying to kill the Kyuubi there behind you." One villager says. The man looks at me and says, "This girl isn't the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi isn't just a Bijuu or Demon but is also the Boss Summon for the Kitsune Clan. I've seen and been with the Kyuubi. This girl isn't the Kyuubi. Get lost before I take you all to Ibiki for 'reeducation'." "Who are you to tell us what to do?" One stupid villager asks. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and one of the heroes of the Third Great Shinobi War." The man says. That scares the villagers into running away. "*Sighs* Idiots. Can't tell a kunai from a sealing scroll." The man sighs and says. I hug his legs thanking him. He picks me up and takes me to the Hokage Tower. He walks right into Hiruzen-jiji's office. "Mind telling me why a bunch of idiotic civilians and Shinobi are doing chasing a five year old girl?" Namikaze-san asks.

 _Hiruzen's POV:_

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but this girl is your little sister. Kushina gave birth to her right before Kyuubi attacked. Since Naruko-kun was born on the same day as the Kyuubi's attack and because of the Civilian Council, people thought she was the Kyuubi Incarnate because people were told that the Kyuubi was killed." I explain. "Old monkey, you know as well as I do that a Demon/Bijuu/Summon can only be killed by another Demon/Bijuu/Summon. Tou-san must have used that Seal he promised Kaa-chan and I that he would never use. The Shiki Fuin Seal." Naruto-kun says. "Why didn't anyone send me a letter when Kaa-chan was pregnant?" Naruto-kun asks. "Minato, Kushina, and myself all sent you a letter to Wave. If you didn't get them then the Civilian Council intercepted them." I answer. That causes Naruto-kun to growl. "I assume Kakashi told you to call a Council meeting?" Naruto-kun asks. "He did and I did. When you came in, I was just about to send for an ANBU to get you for the meeting." I say. "Let's go. I'll make sure that the Civilian Council is disbanded to handle Civilian matters only." Naruto-kun says.

 _Five minutes later: Naruto's POV:_

Hiruzen, Naruko-nee-chan, and I walk into the Council Chambers. "What is that Demon doing here?" A pink haired woman who could be confused for a banshee asks. I send Killer Intent at the woman. "If any of you CIVILIANS dare call my nee-chan a demon, you will ALL see what a demon can really do." I say with a dark voice. "Hokage-san, who is this?" An Inuzuka woman asks. "This is Naruto Namikaze. Minato's son. He helped in the war. He's here to be my replacement." Hiruzen says. "Hokage-san, you can't be serious." Koharu says. "Shut your mouth Koharu. My Tou-san said that if anything happened to him, I would take his position. I have the written proof with me as well as the approval of the Fire Daimyo." I say. I take out said documents and let everyone read them. After that, Hiruzen sets up everything for the coronation for me to become the Godaime Hokage.

 _Time skip: three days later: Naruto's POV:_

It's been three days since I was made Hokage. I have Shadow Clones do the paperwork while I keep my skills sharp. During the three days, I had Danzo and his ROOT ANBU arrested and publically killed, had Koharu and Homaru retire, and had the Civilian Council disbanded to deal with Civilian matters only. I also had a Shadow Clone go through the records of all the Chunin at the Academy treat Naruko-nee-chan to get a good education to be a ninja. I'm also making sure that Sochi gets the same education. I sent out letters to get both Jiraiya and Tsunade back here.

 _Meanwhile: Naruko's POV:_

I was sitting in the Academy listening to a boring lecture when Naruto-nii-san walked in. "Hello Iruka-san." Nii-san says. "Hello Hokage-san. What can I do for you?" Iruka-sensei asks. "I just wanted to sit in and see what you're teaching is all. Don't worry about the paperwork, I have a Shadow Clone dealing with that." Nii-san says. Nii-san sits in and listens to the lecture about how the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi when Nii-san speaks up. "Iruka, that is false. A Demon/Bijuu/Summon can only be killed by another Demon/Bijuu/Summon. Since Tou-san was a human, he couldn't kill the Kyuubi but mainly seal her into a human who would then be called a Jinchuuriki. Most people believe that Jinchuuriki are weapons to be used in times of war and thrown away in times of peace. Others, like civilians, would believe the Jinchuuriki is the Demon/Bijuu/Summon himself/herself. Only someone with the blood of an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi because the Uzumaki Clan have the Highest Chakra reserves ever recorded. The Senju Clan is a close second. The Namikaze Clan is third since the Namikaze Clan had a bloodline or Kekkie Genkie that allowed them to use all the elemental Ninjutsu. Examples are Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lava, Boil, Crystal, Wood, Mud, Blood, Storm, Explosion, Dust, Scorch, Magnet, Light, Darkness, Steel, and Swift. Namikaze can use all of these elements without much trouble. A Namikaze with a Senju relative can have the Senju Clan's super strength with their bloodline. An Uzumaki can have the Rinnegan and Chakra Chains. Combine the bloodline from the Uzumaki with oh say the Hyuuga, and you have an opponent that there is no way you will win. Same can be said with the Uzumaki and Uchiha bloodlines.

But if you combine all five bloodlines, which are the Hyuuga, the Namikaze, the Senju, the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki, and you are dealing with an opponent that the best strategy is to run away. If you fight the person, you will die. Only someone with the same bloodlines will be able to stand against the person." Nii-san explains. One of my friends, Hinata Hyuuga, raises her hand to ask a question. "But how will we know if a person has all those bloodlines?" Hinata asks after being called. "Look into the Family tree of a person. My parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Tou-san's parents were Dan Namikaze and Kazumi Senju. Grandma Kazumi's parents were Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. Which makes the Shodaime and Nidaime my great grandpa and great granduncle from my Tou-san's side of the family. On my Kaa-chan's side, her Tou-san was Lalauch Uzumaki and her Kaa-chan was Hitomi Hyuuga. Lalauch's Tou-san was named Madara Uzumaki and his Kaa-chan was Maya Uzumaki. Madara Uzumaki was once called Uchiha Madara. After losing to the Shodaime at the Valley of the End, Madara faked his death so he could marry Maya and life a happy life.

Whatever you were told about Madara was false. Madara and Uchiha Izuna respected anyone who could beat them in battle. When the Shodaime beat Madara, the Shodaime earned Madara's respect and the Shodaime knew that. Anyways, because I have Hyuuga, Namikaze, Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki blood in me, I are the most powerful person in the Elemental Countries. Only an older sibling, a younger sibling, or one of my children could defeat me should I become a Nuke Nin. I do hope you all enjoyed my little speech. I will come back once a week Iruka. I want to see these kids get started on Taijutsu training soon. Maybe cast a Genjutsu on them to have them make their first kill to prepare for the outside world. Out there, you either kill or be killed. No ifs, ands, or butts about it." Nii-san explains.

 _Iruka's POV:_

"I will get started on that right away Hokage-san." I say. "Alright Iruka. I will be going now. I do have one more warning for all of you kids. There is no place for a fan-girl to be a shinobi or kunoichi. If you can't handle the things that shinobi and kunoichi do on a daily basis, then you have no right to be here. So either get the fan-girl stick out of your butts or go home to mommy and daddy." Hokage-san says. With that, the Hokage leaves.

 _Time skip: after class: Naruto's POV:_

I was waiting for Sochi and nee-chan to leave the Academy so I can take them out for Ramen. Soon enough, they come. "Hello Sochi, nee-chan. How was the rest of class?" I ask. "It was great Tou-san. We learned Taijutsu after you left and a lot of the Uchiha fan-girls certainly got their acts together." Sochi says. "That's good to hear, otherwise it would be a wasted Ramen trip." I say then start walking away soon joined my nee-chan and Sochi. "Did you say Ramen?" Both nee-chan and Sochi ask at the same time. "You know Naruko, if Inari wasn't your nephew, you two would make a cute couple." I say with a small laugh at the disgusted faces nee-chan and Sochi are making. Nee-chan, Sochi, and I soon make it to Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey Teuchi! You back there?" I yell into the back. "Naruto? Well it's been quite a while since you were last in here. When you left, Ayame wouldn't stop talking about you. She's got it bad for you." Teuchi says. "Yes well I'm already married so if I were to take more lovers, I would need to talk to my wife." I say.

 _Ayame's POV:_

"What will it be?" Dad asks Naruto-kun and Naruko-nee-chan and the boy about the same age as Naruko. "I'll have the usual." Both Naruto-kun and Naruko-nee say at the same time. I let out a giggle while the boy says, "I'll have the same as my Tou-san." I then prepare Naruto-kun's and Naruko-nee's favorites.

 _Naruto's POV:_

"So how has the shop been since I've been gone?" I ask Teuchi. "Well aside from Naruko, business has been slowing. With you back, business is sure to boom." Teuchi answers. "I was wondering why my nee-chan was looking malnourished when I got here. Do you know why Teuchi?" I say then ask. "Well because she had the Kyuubi sealed inside of her and because she was born on the same day of the Kyuubi's attack, most of the civilians saw her as the Kyuubi Incarnate." Teuchi answers. "Well that ends today. If I find out that people treat her like that again, they will be arrested for treason. I understand why Hiruzen Sarutobi hid who Naruko's parents were from her, but that didn't mean that nobody couldn't have gone to Wave Country to get me. If I knew that Tou-san and Kaa-chan died, I would've rushed back here to take over the Hokage position and keep my little sister safe." I say.

 _Time skip: Graduation: Naruko's POV:_

' _Well, I can't believe I made to Graduation. I will have thank nii-san for helping me train.'_ I think to myself. Iruka-sensei goes through names until he gets to my name. "Naruko Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki." Iruka-sensei says. I get up from my chair and head to the room for the three Ninjutsu test. "Alright Naruko, all you have to do is the **Henge** , the **Kawarimi** , and the **Bunshin**." Iruka-sensei says. "Can I use any of the other versions of the **Bunshin** instead Iruka-sensei?" I ask. "Of course you can. You are allowed." Iruka-sensei says. I perform the **Henge** to look like my nii-san. I perform the **Kawarimi** to switch with Mizuki-sensei. I then perform the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** for the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. According to nii-san, since I have such high Chakra reserves I'm able to perform the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** without feeling Chakra Exhaustion.

 _Time skip: two hours later: Naruto's POV:_

I was looking over the graduates to make the Genin teams. _'Ok. Team Seven under Kakashi. Members are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and that boy named Sai. Team Eight under Kurenai Yuuhi. Members are Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Nine is out in the field from last year's graduates. Team Ten is the new Ino-Shika-Cho group with Asuma as the team sensei. Now I just need to find a Jounin willing to take an apprentice for Naruko.'_ I think to myself. I press the intercom button and ask my secretary to send in Anko Mitarashi. "Hello Hokage-san. I came as soon as I could. What do you need me for?" Anko greets, says, and asks when she walks into my office. "Well Anko-chan. I make your rank Special Jounin if you agree to one thing for me." I say. "And what would that be Hokage-san?" Anko asks. "You take my little sister on as an apprentice until she reaches Chuunin. I will make this a B-Rank mission for you. I will let Ibiki know of this so you don't have to worry." I say. "I accept Hokage-san." Anko says. "Very good Anko-chan. I will write up the mission in the morning. Be at the Academy in the morning at 8 o'clock." I say.

 **Hello all. I want to make Naruko a lesbian so I need to know who should pair with Naruko. Here are the choices**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Fem!Haku**

 **I really need to know. First one to get 5 votes will be the one.**


End file.
